REALLY IMPORTANT!
by MusicAndMemories1412
Summary: Are you really a HUGE FAN OF RC9GN? That you will definitely do almost anything to just catch a glimpse of a new season? Would you sacrifice yourself for a SEASON 3? Okay, maybe not that, but you get the point! CLICK HERE to see what you can do to SAVE RC9GN BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!
1. Chapter 1

**EVERYONE WHO IS A FAN OF RC9GN! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST IMPORTANT MESSAGE EVER!**

WE NEED TO CONVINCE JED ELINOFF AND SCOTT THOMAS(THE DIRECTORS OF RC9GN) TO MAKE A **SEASON 3!**

OR MAYBE TO MAKE **MERCHANDISE** (T-SHIRTS, TOYS, ETC.), BUT MAINLY ASK THEM TO MAKE A **SEASON 3** **!**

 **WRITE** WHY YOU NEED A **SEASON 3!**

 **WRITE** WHY YOU JUST LOVE THE SHOW!

 **WRITE** SOME IDEAS FOR A SEASON 3!

SO START WRITING BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE! **IT IS YOUR DUTY AS A FANJA** TO MAKE THEM MAKE MANY EPISODES AS POSSIBLE!

 **HERE ARE THE ADDRESSES:**

Disney UK:

Disney Channels Guest Relations M/C 601

3 Queen Caroline Street

Hammersmith

London W6 9PE

Disney US:

811 Sonora Ave 1152

Glendale, CA 91201-2433

Disney Fan Mail Department:

500 S. Buena Vista St.

Burbank, CA 91521

 **IF ALL OF US TO IT, THEY MIGHT GIVE US WHAT WE WANT! IF THEY DON'T, AT LEAST WE LOST TRYING OUR BEST, SO WRITE!**

 **ALSO SPREAD THIS MESSAGE TO ALL OTHER FANJAS! (I will give u a virtual cookie.)**

 **Smoke Bomb and good luck! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This is just my replies to the guests who reviewed because a, I really feel bad for them that they are missing the fun on having a fanfic account so the least I can do is just copy and paste their reviews and make them feel a bit better. b, I need this fic, er-announcement to be at the top or at least near it. c, I cannot think of any other solution to reply them.

 **Guest:**  
You know there is a season three, right? Don't believe me? Do a news search and set the result to "most recent", should be an article talking about the Disney lineup in October that was published on 9/1.

 **Me:**...um, I cannot find any info about that yet.

 **Guest X:**  
Hey, if u want more people to see this, then update this every few hours to keep this at the top of the fanfic list. Just a tip.  
Also I need a season 3 of RC9GN because I need to know: 1 If Theresa learns that Randy is the Ninja and becomes his girlfriend and 2 What does the cowboy role in the series other than making Randy the Ninja.

 **Me:** That is actually a great idea! I am doing it right now, as you can see. I support fowlham! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **Blue Star:**  
Hi Rachelle (and Hila) I don't watch RC9GN but I'll see what I can do…I am literally checking your profile and stories to see if you updated…Bye.

 **Me:** Hi Blue Star and you should totally check out rc9gn! So you can understand my whole series based on it.  
So you are, huh? Well I am currently setting out the main events that will happen in another fic of my series and it is going to be so honkin' bruce!

 **Author's Note:** So I will be **checking the reviews daily** and **replying all the guests** and the ones who have an account, as soon as I read them and make sure more people sees this message as I update...and read my replies if they want to. **So don't forget to leave a review for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sweetlystar3:** Im sorry to say this but. Scott Thomas announced the show being cancelled this morning! And im still crying.

 **Me:** W-wait, wat?! (ﾟ⊿ﾟ) I am so befuddled, a guest told me that Disney announced there will be a season 3 while you are telling me that this morning, (9/23/15) Scott Thomas announced that the show is being canceled. (unless one of you guys are trying to troll me, rc9gn is not a good topic to troll me about. ಠ_ಠ) Well I guess you readers have to find an answer you are 101% sure that is not false and provide some specific evidence for me (and other fanjas) to check out. Fingers crossed, o(^^o)(o^^)o let's hope there will be a season 3, or at least a special rc9gn episode with a lot of fluff about Fowlham, and maybe some weinerkang. (¬‿¬) I know, that you have an account sweetlystar3, but I just want fanjas to know these information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest X:** Me again. Another reason why they should make a Season 3 is because they promised it at the end of the episode "bro money bro problems", they left a few loose ends untied like what does McFist do now that The Sorcerer is gone, how will the sorcereress react when she learns that her boyfriend is dead, what will she do to get her revenge, and also what would happen if they made Theresa a Kunoichi, a female ninja?

PS I'm also autistic so if any of my post are coming off as rude, I just wanted to say sorry ahead of time.

 **Me:** Oh yeah, that small message Randy and Howard mentioned in their vid. I remember that.

Well the Sorcerer really didn't die, it is just that he and the guy in fancy pants just mysteriously disappeared. When the Sorcerer saw him, it looked like he was an old friend of his. There is a possibility that the Sorcerer wasn't born a sorcerer and the guy in fancy pants was an old friend in his childhood or something like that, idk, just a random theory of mine.

And the Sorcerer might come back to haunt Randy because at the end of the episode, the messenger/bus driver said that the danger is just around the corner. So it is just a cliff hanger so the audience are desperately waiting for a new episode, like us.

Also, you misspelled Sorceress. '_'

Well if I was the director of rc9gn, I wouldn't include the fact of Theresa being a Kunoichi because in fanfic, there are like countless fics about Theresa being the Ninja, other rc9gn characters being Ninjas, ocs' being Ninjas, Ninjas that has been hiding throughout the whole tv show and are now revealing themselves in the fic, etc.

A key to making an awesome tv series, is to have fresh ideas, not to just add something old to the show because lots of other fans made it. To lure more fans is to ignore the fan requests (except having a season 3) and brainstorm new ideas. Disney xd even made a page in their site stating that they will except fan mail, but no requests for the tv series. Although, it would be nice for there to be a bonus episode or something like that, about Fowlham and possibly weinerkang, but I think it would be best to leave it to the fans with fanfic accounts.

And I have no problem having negative reviews, in fact, I would rather to have a negative review than no review at all, because I notice that the readers check how many reviews the fic has and not what kind of reviews there are.

 **Blue Star:** Ahmygosh! You replied to my review! I'm so happy! Thank you! No one has ever done that before! I feel so accomplished! Thankyouthankyouthankyou. Well there's another chapter. I'm still debating whether or not to watch RC9GN. Bye~!

 **Me:** (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ Whoa, calm down. It is really no big deal, the main purpose of this so I can have this fic on the top of the list when you browse it or high as possible so fanjas can get this important message of mine. Anyway, I am glad I made a human happy, (mutters: for once.) Actually, I should be the one thanking you, for reviewing for my fics and replying my reply to the review! Usually the humans always ignore me, even my 'friends' doesn't even realize I am there. I appreciate every review I receive, even the negative ones. And most importantly... **WHY THE JUICE WOULD YOU HAVE TO EVEN DEBATE ABOUT WATCHING THE BRUCEST SHOW, RC9GN?! WATCH IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WE NEED MORE HUMANS TO WATCH IT SO DISNEY XD WOULD BEG JED ELINOFF AND SCOTT THOMAS TO MAKE A SEAS. 3! WATCH. IT.**

 **Author's Note: So don't forget to leave a review for me to read and reply! I will even reply the negative ones! (even though I don't even know how would someone even leave a negative review to this since this isn't even a story...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ChazratCYC:**

I PHYSICALLY NEED A SEASON 3!  
It's not even funny  
A great idea would be to have Randy start fighting the creator of the power balls like in felipe666's Randy Cunningham: 10th grade ninja  
That was always a question for me I mean the sorcerer found the balls but who made them where did they come from  
Also wanna see couples like Randy x Theresa happen :)  
If they don't do a season 3 then I want a Secret Trio crossover movie  
Anyway thanks for reading my rant  
SMOKEBOMB!

 **Me** **:**

Yeah, but you are not alone as you can see. Well, that idea is nice, but I don't remember the sorcerer finding the chaos balls, It is only I just made up a random theory that he used to be a human and the guy in fancy pants was his friend. And yes, seeing Fowlham in a vid instead in words would be bruce, but tv shows usually don't do those kind of things also, it would make some fans mad because everyone has there own opinion on who they ship making them having never ending debates on which ships are better on social media sites including fanfiction. So, it would bee nice, but maybe not that nice, you know what I mean? Also, no prob. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :3

 **msclever9:**

I really hope they do a season three, especially after leaving us on a cliffhanger like that. And you are definitely right about the Theresa being a kunoichi fics, heck, even I'm guilty of writing one, though it is a fun idea to play around with in fan fictions. I think if they do a season three the main antagonist might switch over to the sorceress, or a very angry McFist who would now hold a grudge against the ninja for ruining his chance of getting his own super power. But the way they left it it could even be something new that we haven't seen in the show before. A lot of things have shifted now that the sorcerer is gone (which by the way, I do think that he is dead. Remember how when Julian and Evil Julian were finally put back in close quarters together and they reformed back to just normal Julian? I'm pretty sure that the same thing happened with the sorcerer, and that the man in fancy pants was just his other half, and when they reformed, all their years caught up and he died. It seems that the power balls work by splitting the good from a person, leaving only the evil, and then the evil half just dumps the good side into the land of shadows.) Anything can happen now, so that just makes me more excited for if (hopefully) season three is made. Anyway, thanks for doing this and getting the message out to the fanja's, VIVA EL CUNNINGHAM!

 **Me:**

Well thanks for reading what I say carefully! Also, we cannot be certain that the fact about that powers of the balls splits the good and bad sides of humans because even if it was true, there would be more innocent humans trapped in the land of shadows and not use Julian himself...and that weird skull he talks to. (He must have been rlly lonely) and remember, the chaos balls possesses unknown power that there could be a chance that the Sorcerer was only using some of its powers, you know? Also it is no problem for sending out this message, it is the least I can do for rc9gn, since I owe rc9gn everything for what it has done for me. It is also my duty (Howard/Plop Plop: *chuckles* ...duty. XD) as a fanja to do much as I can to hep save our most beloved Ninja who's show is at stake so we must work together, like the Norisu nine, but more than nine, hopefully, to save him!

 **Blue Star:**

Sorry, I get so excited because it was the first time anyone actually did that. *looks down* Anyway, I tried finding Season 1 Episode 1 of RC9GN but all the sites I tried wouldn't work. There was this one site that had only let me watch the opening (great opening by the way) and like three minutes of the actual episode. That was the farthest I got. So if you know a site that can actually play the episodes please tell me. I really want to watch it. I know this is a long review. (Sorta) Also tell Hila I said hi. Bye~!

 **Me:**

When I first met you in person, you explained that you were constantly reading over the rules on having a fanfiction account and there is some rule that is causing you to miss all the fun on having an account, then you were repeatedly thanking me for replying your review since I am the one to thank you for the reviews you hand me, and then I told you that you don't have to thank me and finally on the next review, which is this review I am currently replying, you are apologizing to me. Not saying it is a problem, but this behavior makes me wonder, are you a human? It is okay if you don't want to admit it, I understand since whenever I step out into the world of humans, they always treat me some kind of unknown creature. In the humans case, they call the unknown creatures, 'monsters.' So I am kind of used to it for them to treat me like that, except the humans in fanfic, (since they don't know the real me) and of course, Hila.

About watching rc9gn, the first few episodes, are not that bruce and the animation in the show changes a bit which is way more bruce than the first one so while you watch it, your fandom increases dramatically that you will have to get a fanfic account. I know a website called kiss cartoon, and yes it has the word kiss on it, and it lets you watch any cartoon for free that ever existed, but unfortunately there are ads, unless you use an ipad. Then it is different for there will be no interruptions, ads, traps, or anything like that. So you can not watch rc9gn, but other cartoons as well. I in fact watch most of the Gravity Falls episodes there, which is my second fandom after rc9gn. Also, Hila and I are probably going to hang out today so I will tell her that you said hi to her for you.

 **Blue Star:**

So I managed to find a website that made the episode start. But I had to press the pause/play button a lot. T-T (I also ate Pocky while watching if you wanna know ) The first episode was so bruce. I will know watch all seasons cause I am hooked. It is now my favorite cartoon. (Well it's the only cartoon I have watched but that's besides the point!) Well, I now understand a little about the fanja fandom. I really like it so far and will see where the fandom takes me. Bye~!

 **Me:**

Ha! Yes, so far all the humans I showed this cartoon to has loved it! See Disney XD? See how much fanjas about there fighting for a season three? Yes! I will promise you this Disney XD, I will stab daggers into your cruel heartless soul if you don't allow Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas (the directors) make a season 3! I will hate you for the rest of my life!


	6. Chapter 6

**Th3 Pho3nix** **2.0:**

On the Randy Cunningham Wiki it said the might be cancelled (MIGHT, as in we may or may not have a small chance to have a season 3). Even if we don't get a season 3 we can make a fanfiction continuation, or even a fanfiction spin off of the show because Ninja fans will never forget Randy and Howard, because they are unforgetable, you just have to stay optimistic. If your still sad that their probably not going to have a season 3, Scott Thomas comfirmed that Theresa is Randy's true love, and I know that you like Fowlham.

Anyways, be optimistic like me, focus on your Randy Cunningham fanfiction future, and I'm Out!

 **Me:**

Well thanks for your encouragement, but being optimistic is absolutely impossible for me. Also fanfiction is just in words and I just read fics to kill time until the next new episode. Like I said, I owe rc9gn a lot and I must do much as I can to help the show. Even if I have to shout it at human's faces. Also it is quite obvious about the director's main shipment is Fowlham. And I don't think I will have much time anymore for fanfic and I will not have a television anymore. T.T

 **Guest:**

I PHYSICALLY NEED A SEASON 3!  
It's not even funny  
An idea for season three would be (since the sorcerer and McFist are out the picture) is to have Randy start fighting the creator of the power balls  
That was always a question for me I mean the sorcerer found the balls but who or what made them and where did they come from  
Also wanna see couples like Randy x Theresa happen :)

 **Me:**

Um...are you basically summing up on what ChazratCYC reviewed about earlier?

 **Author's Note: Phew! I have finally caught up...*checks reviews* wait never mind! today I just got a few more... Anyway, thanks for the many reviews in just a short amount of time! I cannot even catch up with them! So please just wait patiently, also my laptop has been updated and it looks completely different and I must learn how to use it before using it for fanfic so now I am using my sibling's ipad and copy and pasting in it is very complicated for me that it takes me half an hour just to copy and paste a review in doc manager. So my pace has decreased because of this change. So SMOKE BOMB FOR NOW! ;P**


	7. Chapter 7-RLLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR!

I have recently moved away, (bye Hila, I already miss u) and I have to remodel the new house, buy school supplies, register for school, get wifi for fanfiction, learn how to make friends, (in reality, not in fanfic) and most importantly, toss all of our stuff in the new house, so yeah, I am REALLY REALLY busy. Every single day, I tried to reply to you all, my laptop was updated so I don't know how to go to in private browsing (thanks dad). I used my sister's iPad to get in, but I don't know how to copy and paste! It is very frustrating! I spent hours trying to copy and paste a review. I then begged my dad to get me a phone so I can use the Internet and I am currently in a hotel while the new house I being remodeled. Luckily, there is free internet, unfortunately, I STILL CANNOT COPY AND PASTE. In the iPad, I had trouble pasting into doc manager, but my phone is worse, I CANNOT EVEN COPY the review. I really felt like flipping all the tables in the whole hotel. Ugh...now I am using my dad's phone and I haven't been able to do anything in fanfic for such a long time that I have been feeling grumpy recently. I just want to use a bunch of Japanese emoticons, but I cannot freakin' copy and paste anything! Even if I could copy and paste in my phone, the battery is currently dead because I forgot my phone charger and the only way is through the car, but the car has to be on. Argh... *bangs forehead on table repeatedly*

So to sum everything up, there is no honkin' way I can reply the reviews. I...hate...my...life. (Ow...my thumbs) :,(

And how could I forget about Blue Star and her chi I art that she handed to Hila so she could hand me her drawing of Randy (in his suit) and Howard in chibi form and it ,is so kawaii! It is so honkin' bruce! It is so awesome, that it is almost more bruce than Randy with his red scarf as the Ninja. I just want to thank you SO MUCH for this! I hope you don't mind if I copy it and do a few changes to it and then color it because the lines are not straight sorry, one of the things humans know me about is that I get REALLY strict when it comes to art that I even sometimes correct my art teacher, lol. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I have FINALLY figured out how to copy and paste in my phone. *chuckles* Wow...I have a lot to learn in technology stuff. Anyway, I could only copy the whole page of reviews, not one by one anymore, so the reviews on the top is more recent than the ones below.**

 **Blue Star:**

Yay! I know it wasn't the best drawing of Randy and Howard but I try. (_) I don't mind you copying it I was just in a bit in a rush when I drew it. Bye~!

 **Me:**

You don't have to feel bad, it is actually quite normal for me to point out a small mistake during art class. I even do it to paintings I see at some random store selling them. XD Well I don't expect you to really hand me a perfect drawing for me, I mean nobody has ever done that for me. Bye~!

 **Guest:**

In short... I'm with ya brah! We must save rc9gn! I mean it if there is no season 3 then I'll end up where you said you'd end up, so do us all a favor and go demand that we get season 3 or they will have a VERY angry girl on there hands! Go luck, and Th3 Pho3nix 2.0 is right, be optimistic, keep fighting for season 3 and don't quit until its over, don't give up til we got a season 3! If you need back up, just upload a new chapter saying so, I got ya back! Bye, have a great day you considerate fanja you! :3

 **Me:**

Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I will try to be more optimistic, but that will be quite hard for me but I will try my best. Also, I am quite shocked that someone actually called me considerate. I mean, wow. Thanks, you have a bruce day too! ;3

 **Blue Star:**

Well now you have a review from me to work on! :) I actually don't know what to say anymore… I know! I'm going to list things that I like about you.*\\(o)/*  
1\. I like how you give back to your reviewers.  
2\. You are really devoted to your fandom and care about it so much.  
3\. You allow Hila to publish her fics on your account. (It shows you are an awesome friend.  
Keep writing! (I'm sorry I didn't come up with a lot of things. I only know a little bit about you.) Sorry for the long(ish) review. Bye~!

 **Me:**

It is fine, I actually enjoy doing this and thanks for even bothering to list all those things for me! And I truly mean it, thank you. I mean no other human has ever did that for me besides my parents! Everyone would just treat me either I am some demon, a ghost, or I am dangerous. In fanfiction, all of you guys treat me like I am a human and is someone who has feelings. ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE SO HONKIN' BRUCE! YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE I AM NOT INVISIBLE AND LIKE A FREIND! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ^w^

Here is my list of the things things I like about you:

1\. You read/review my fics lot.

2\. You can recognize the positive things about me.

3\. You care about anime.

4\. You can draw chibi style.

5\. You are very polite, too polite in fact. (Can you teach me how you do it?)

 **Blue Star:**

*barfing out rainbows* I definitely human. Or am I? Anyway… did Hila give you my drawing I drew for you? If she didn't please remind her. I watched up to Episode 10 of RC9GN and it is so fun to watch. Well…until next time. Or chapter. Bye~!

 **Me:**

 **Oh, well we already covered that already, so...next review! (Also, for some reason, I cannot un-bold this response)**

 **Guest X:**

Another reason for why we need a season 3 of RC9GN.

What about all of the Ninja's other enemies what going to happen to them? Plus was the sorcerer always the way he was or was he like one of us till something horrible happened?

Also 3 things to NinjaofAwesomeness1412:  
First, are u sending this to Disney XD and the show's creators?  
Second, your most recent reply to the creators of RC9GN, a bit EXTREME don't you think?  
Third, if you want a website you can watch tv episodes for free, check out

Me:

Well the series didn't say anything about that, but it is justified a random theory of mine. Okay, a, I cannot send anything to them. T.T B, nothing is extreme when it comes to rc9gn. C, um...i think you didn't quite finish your sentence.

 **Guest:**

I feel a deep connection with you. Should season three not come to pass... I am a Hispanic girl, if you want help stabbing those bros, I got ya back! RC9GN is like my obsession and has been ever since the season 1 finale! Someone should try e-mailing the Disney XD network so they'll be more inclined to not deny us season three of the most brucetastic show ever given to mankind by the grace of God. Pray to Jesus every night until we get a season three like I am and make sure those guys at Disney XD give us a season three! Also, you're not human? I'm not human too! HUGS and KUSSES from ME to YOU!

 **Me:**

You would actually help me with the stabbing?! Awesome! :D Well of course we need someone to email them...that's the main reason I am making a fix talking about making them realise how much fanjas are out there. I am telling everyone to stop hiding and show your fangirl/boy side by contacting them much as possible. Well, I am not sure if I am humans or not. I mean, it would kind of make sense if I wasn't, but then it wouldn't make sense in the same time. I think I am both. Human and not human. *backs away slowly* A bro fist or high five will be fine.

 **Guest:**

Not confirmed as to if the show's cancelled or not, but Scott Thomas did confirm, via his blog, that "Theresa Flower is Randy's True Love." That was posted 9/22/15

Me:

Bruce, I mean that is basically her main role in the show besides baton twirling.

 **Guest:**

I don't know if the series got renewed or not. Wikipedia says that the series has 100 episodes allotted, but only 54 have aired. I would point out the obvious cliffhanger and the need for Flowham to continue, but I think Spectacular Spiderman taught everyone sometimes even with those elements, a show still gets cancelled. Reruns are still airing, so the show could just be on hiatus, as Disney has been known to do with other cartoons, see "Gravity Falls" and "Star vs the Forces of Evil".

Me:

You know, Wikipedia cannot be trusted because any human who has the knowledge to operate the basics on the internet can just create an account and just make up things and just use high vocabulary just to make themselves seem smart? There are humans out there who do that.

 **A/N: This...took...me...2 hours...STRAIGHT.**


	9. Chapter 9

Guest:

I was watching season 2 (didn't get to a chance to watch when the time of episodes first aired) and I found something interesting. The episode "Bro money Bro problems" ends with a music video, with the final line being, "season 3, H and Me, Wait and See!" Where the writers giving us hope or trolling us?

Me: Well down feel bad when I tell you this, but most of the fanjas already know about that. The writers, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas, are doing none of those because you see, let me explain everything to you on what is going on with the show for you and the other fellow fanjas who doesn't know about this either.

 **What is happening** is that Jed and Scott both wants to make a season three and complete the show, but unfortunately Disney XD refuses to buy it (Disney XD buys the shows in thief channel like Doctor Who, Star Vs the Forces of Evil, and the etc.) so if they don't buy it, question is, how will they air it on television for us? So it would be pointless to make a season 3 if no fans can see it. Also sued and Scott needs the money from Disney XD given to them to make the show in general. That's basically how the process goes. Disney XD messed up the process making the show slowly disappear and causing fanjas, like me, to make a whole commotion about Randy's adventures at stake. So, yeah. Now you know.

Hila Howler:

Uwaa! T.T won't let my send messages to you! Neither can I put it in a new document since we reached the 50 document limit! What am I supposed to do?!

Me:

Dang! It has been a week since you left your review! Sorry! I deleted much of my documents. I know, I spent months on those, but I spent years on our friendship which is more valuable than fanfiction. I made a new document which is titled, "Nothing suspicious here!" Lol, I have sooooooooooo much to tell you! I might go trick or treating at our old neighborhood at the 26th, 1-5pm, there is a high chance I will be there. I will tell you EVERYTHING when I meet you in person there! If we to see each other! Believe it or not, I was enjoying my new school so much, I almost forgot about fanfiction which was basically the only thing I do. XD So just reply me in the new document I made and confirm if you will make it or not. If you are busy at that day, then just use me as an excuse. Your parents cannot be that cruel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** YES! I can finally reply everyone effectively on a computer instead of sitting hunched up staring at the screen of my phone trying to copy and paste the whole page of reviews and pressing the backspace button until I finally have the one or two reviews left. Then type it in the small screen with the annoying auto-correct thing. Ugh, that really was annoying especially when I use rc9gn slangs with that thing stalking every word I type. Stalker. **So now I will be more active, (if I don't have much homework) on fanfic and reply EVERY review, but don't spam me with countless reviews or anything like that.**

 **Guest:**

Omg! That is WONK! Not Bruce! Thank you for telling me this. I will NEVER let this go!

 **Me:**

You mean omj, not omg. Yeah, it is so wonk and no problem. ;3


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest:**

I am writing a letter to not one but all three of the places you listed in chapter 1! That way I have way better chances of being heard! Who will join me!

 **Me:**

You are so honkin' bruce that I cannot even put in words. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Blue Star:**

You. Finally. Updated. That's all I have to say. I feel like I'm spamming you… Bye~!

 **Me:**

Yeah, I am now going to check everyday, or every two days. Depends on homework/projects I have to complete. And this doesn't count as spamming because I can tell you are not doing this on purpose. Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

I will probably just stop writing fics on my account and just read instead. Sorry if you actually like my stories, but recently I don't feel like writing or doing much since a lot of events happened to me, so I will just stop for a few months or so. Again, I apologize for this inconvenience and you probably hate me for doing this. Hila, I will still message you, I am just going to stop writing, that's all. *smoke bomb*


End file.
